


What to do with a (touch) starved shark

by Rain_wander



Category: Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Anatomy talk, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Light Hurt/Comfort, no beta: we die like yagoo's dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29830368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain_wander/pseuds/Rain_wander
Summary: Gura meets Amelia face to face for the first time and both girls are way gayer than they thought.Alternatively: Falling in love when you're long-distance sucks.(Continued from "Curiosity and distractions")
Relationships: Gawr Gura/Watson Amelia (hololive)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 159
Collections: Amesame long distance feels





	What to do with a (touch) starved shark

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a continuation from Curiosity and distractions but you don't really NEED to have read that fic first per-say

Gura was in the middle of vacuuming her living room and other housework when she decided to check the notifications on her phone and change the song that was playing while she cleaned. A few random responses to the usual things, messages Gura needed to respond to but nothing too surprising until she checked a DM from Amelia.

What-soonn🔎 Today at 6:42 PM  
Just curious, how far in the future do you have your streams and stuff planned?

Gura shut her vacuum off for a second to reply.

Goo-rah🔱 Today at 6:58 PM  
Uh not usually too far ahead. I only have next week planned for right now. 

What-soonn🔎 is typing…

What-soonn🔎 Today at 6:59 PM  
Are you free the week after next week?

Goo-rah🔱 Today at 6:59 PM  
Why want to collab on something? 

What-soonn🔎 Today at 7:00 PM  
Maybe but What I really had in mind was a visit. No stream, just us hanging out.

At that reply, Gura’s face flushed a little and her brow creased.

Goo-rah🔱 Today at 7:00 PM  
What? You live far away from me, I still have your address from when I mailed you the lemons and icing??

What-soonn🔎 Today at 7:00 PM  
I’m going to be in the area for a case...ok I lied it’s actually a family thing and it’s personal but also a pain in the ass. I could use a pick me up before I head back home so I thought it might be a nice chance to meet up.

Gura bit her lip softly. Since they all started this streaming thing they had been very busy and although some jokes about Amelia using her time travel to get around further and faster were thrown around in the beginning Amelia had been pretty steadfast about not using her time travelling for her own convenience. One conversation about abuse of power and responsibility later and the matter was never touched again. So Gura had just assumed meeting the other girls in person would only happen with Calli, who could travel through the underworld, or maybe Kiara who could fly. Maybe even Ina considering what unknown things Ao-chan was capable of. Amelia was the absolute last person she thought she would meet in person first and yet, here she was, with the opportunity coming up and Amelia even offering to hang out. Gura sighed, her crush on Watson was already pretty bad, seeing her in person would be…

Goo-rah🔱 Today at 7:05 PM  
Ooooooo that sounds like fun!! I’m not too big on going out though so you can come hang out at my place if you want. I’ll make you dinner! 

What-soonn🔎 Today at 7:06 PM  
Oh my~ Our first meeting face to face and I’m already getting a romantic home-cooked meal? I wonder if I’ll be lucky enough to have breakfast too~ ;)

Goo-rah🔱 Today at 7:06 PM  
Well, I don’t do great with waking up that early but if you really want to come over that early then I can set an alarm I guess.

Gura put her phone back into her pocket, reached over to turn her vacuum back on and was just about to start back up again before what Amelia actually said finally hit her.

“OH MY GOD WATSOOOOOOONNNN!” She yelled into her lonely apartment, face red, slapped her vacuum off and dug her phone out of her pocket as fast as she could.

Goo-rah🔱 Today at 7:09 PM  
WAIT!!!!!

What-soonn🔎 Today at 7:10 PM  
Yess~? 

Goo-rah🔱 Today at 7:10 PM  
You meant spending the night or something!?!

What-soonn🔎 is typing…

With her eyes glued to the screen and her face still a little red, Gura stared down the little text indicating that Amelia was still typing. It dropped off, nothing, no post, no response. Then it popped back up again for a few more agonizing seconds before vanishing again and Gura threw her head back and groaned loudly.  
“She’s doing this on purpose! She can’t mean...She’s just messing with me! Ame is just messing with me and being cheeky and naughty for the laughs!” Gura spoke out loud, finally looking back at her phone.

What-soonn🔎 Today at 7:13 PM  
...or something…  
What-soonn🔎 Today at 7:13 PM  
;)

Gura tossed her phone onto her couch, smacked the vacuum back on and proceeded to clean the ever-living hell out of her living room, face fully flushed and trying to think of anything other than that stupid sexy detective.  
_______________________________________________________

Plans were made and dates were set and Gura could not stop randomly moving small things around in her apartment. She was restless, nervous and excited all wrapped up in a little shark package and the Atlantian kept bouncing between wanting to impress Amelia and thinking it would be better not to try because Amelia should and would like Gura and her home for what they were. As for Amelia, she was so busy with the family issue and streams to really get too caught up in her own head about actually meeting Gura for the first time.

It wasn’t until the week of the trip that the weight of things hit the detective full force and if not for the actual reason for her travelling being a headache she knew the prospect of meeting Gura face to face for the first time would be making her far more nervous. Of course, this was proven when the day actually came and Amelia was at long last actually on her way to her gen mate’s home. As for Gura, it took all her self-restraint not to wait by her door like a puppy but of course, she couldn’t sit still so she paced around her apartment, her tail flicking through the air with her anxious excitement and very nearly knocking several things to the floor. 

When a knock sounded from her front door, Gura’s legs turned into pudding and she nearly fell over in her scramble to answer it. Smashing her tail against a door frame as she passed through, Gura held back a wince as she half sprinted to her front door.

With a hand far more sweaty than she would ever like to admit, Gura grabbed her doorknob firmly, took a deep breath to calm herself down a bit and opened the wooden barrier between her and her crush.

“H-hey!” Gura’s cheeks were already heating up, but her voice came out louder and more excited than she had originally intended. Amelia’s smile peeked out from over her scarf, snow slowly drifting down around her. The grey sky behind her made the detective seem like the only colour in all the big outside world, beaming into Gura’s lonely little apartment. 

“Hey! Wow, you’re shorter than I imagined!” Amelia joked and Gura wondered if the pink on her cheeks was from the cold or if Amelia was as wound up as she was.

“Pfft, you’re not much taller, short stack!” Gura joked back and stepped aside to let Amelia in.

There was something about finally seeing Amelia in person, right there in front of her that filled Gura with so many emotions all at once. Every inch of every limb felt like she had been running a marathon, primed with adrenalin and restless yet at the same time, it felt like someone pointed a tv remote control at her and pushed pause. While she stood there watching Amelia unbundle herself from the cold weather outside, everything felt frozen yet still charged with movement.

When Amelia finally had her outerwear off and caught Gura staring she froze too, her cheeks darkening a little before the spell was finally broken by Gura closing the distance between them and pulling Amelia into a hug that was as warm and tender as it was desperate. Amelia was wrapped around her shorter friend just as quickly and just as tightly. A small sniff broke the silence and then Gura’s voice cracking, she was crying.

“It’s so good to finally meet you…God I’m such a big baby!” Gura held Amelia like the detective would vanish if she let go. Amelia just squeezed tighter and smiled as her own eyes watered a bit.

“I’m really glad I get to see you too. And you’re not a big baby, I’m crying too. But that’s probably because you're crying hehehe...” Amelia tried to lighten the mood a bit and Gura squeezed her so tight that she actually started to have a bit of a hard time breathing.

“Ah! Gura! My ribs!” Amelia complained and, flushed, Gura let her go instantly and sheepishly wiped away her tears with her sweater sleeve.

“Ah sorry, sorry!”

“It’s ok. God damn your strong though. Ow… oh man that hurt my boobs.” The blond awkwardly tried to rub at her chest, Gura flushed and looked away and Amelia noticed.

“What? Do you wanna rub them better?” She joked, and Gura burst out laughing, playfully smacking Amelia’s arm.

“Shut uppp you doofus!” Gura laughed as she turned and headed further into her apartment. Amelia took it as a signal to follow and did so, her eyes passively falling on the dorsal fin that sat on Gura’s back.

Gura had on a hoodie that was more her size than the shark-themed one she had on for streams all the time. It looked very thick and from what Amelia could see of the hood it looked like it was lined in a faux fur of some kind. The exterior of the hoodie was a bright almost neon blue with no logos or text on it but the back had a hole Amelia guessed was altered in for the small dorsal fin that sat on Gura’s back. Her eyes trailed down to the loose, thigh-high fitness shorts that looked off-brand and seemed to also have been altered to accommodate Gura’s thick shark tail. Amelia was reminded of the conversation they had shared that one night on discord a while back where Gura distracted her from her own rough night by answering as many of her prying biology questions as she was able and regretted not taking the chance to touch her fin when they hugged a moment ago. Gura had mentioned that her more shark-like skin was rougher than the more human-like areas and the detective in Amelia was painfully curious, but she didn’t want to be weird and make Gura uncomfortable either.

“So uh, this is my place. Kinda small but so am I so it works.” Gura motioned vaguely around her living room and Amelia tore her eyes away from her tail to look around. Amelia took in all the little nick nacks, posters, and other decor choices and smiled at how well the space suited the little shark-girl. 

“Cute! Very you and way cleaner than I expected. Did you clean up for me, stinky? Hehehe.” Amelia joked and Gura puffed out her chest proudly, sticking her nose up at Amelia.  
“Excuse me! I’ll have you know that I’m a very cleanly...cleenly? I’m a clean person! I clean and tidy up very often!” Gura defended and Amelia only giggled in response. 

“Anyway, since it’s so cold out I’m making weihimf soup.” Gura motioned at a doorway that Amelia guessed was her kitchen.

“What the hell is that?” Amelia laughed.  
“W-E-I-H-I-M-F soup, whatever I have in my fridge soup!” Gura explained and Amelia laughed harder, holding her stomach.  
“Whatever is one-word dummy!” Amelia doubled over, leaning on the backing of the couch. Gura looked confused, then annoyed.

“Ugghhh it issss!!! Why did it take me this long to realiiiizzeeee!! UGHHH!!” Gura groaned and threw herself backward onto the couch in frustration.

“Anyway!! It’s already almost done, make yourself comfortable and we can do whatever until you’re hungry.” she added as she rolled over onto her tummy, fin springing back into place after being smushed. 

With her laughter fading Amelia joined her small friend on the couch and noticed a look in Gura’s eyes when her own lighter blue eyes met them. It passed quickly, and Amelia wondered if she had even seen it at all. 

“You look like something is on your mind. What's up?” she offered and Gura flushed a little but didn’t back down.  
“ You’re just way hotter in person and I’m a little shook.” she admitted and Amelia grinned smugly.  
“Oh yeah? I’m that sexy huh?” She taunted, expecting to get a rise out of Gura. Instead, the shark-girl sat up and leaned against her.

“Yes! But It’s actually more that...I don’t know. Part of me can’t believe you're really here and…”Gura sighed, her tail was spread out on the rest of the couch to her left and the vertical fin at end was lazily and anxiously smacking into the back cushions. Amelia’s smug grin dropped, as it was becoming more and more apparent that there were more serious feelings at play here, but she didn’t rush the other girl or try to push her away. Amelia waited for Gura to find her words patiently.

“...It sounds so stupid in my head but, I guess I’ve been more lonely than I thought and part of me was worried I went nuts and was making you guys up or something. That’s probably selfish and stupid of me….sorry…” Gura finished as she stared at her knees, her whole body stiff. Amelia slipped arm around Gura’s back, under her dorsal fin and pulled her in closer and Gura didn’t waist a second, instantly clinging to Amelia.

“You’re right that is kind of selfish. Of course I’m real you big bone head. But don’t think it’s stupid for you to feel that way at all and some times it’s ok to be a little selfish.” The detective’s arm squeezed around Gura and the smaller girl resisted the urge to just wrap the rest of her body around Amelia and cling to her like a sucker fish.  
“Loneliness can do weird stuff to your brain if you're stuck on your own for too long after all.” Amelia added and Gura groaned a little, torn between feeling embarrassed about how much she just wanted to stay like this and feeling flustered over how comfortable Amelia felt in her arms, or how good and right it felt to hold her.

“I guess that's why I want to just hug you forever huh?” Gura sighed, her grip on Amelia loosening a bit.

“Yeah, it makes sense. We can stay like this for a bit longer if you want?”  
“You’re not like, weirded out?”  
“Nah, besides you’re comfy. Oh! And I’ve been curious since that talk we had on discord a while back. You remember? When I was asking you all that stuff about your fins and junk?”  
“Oh yeah? Whats up?” Gura was grateful for the topic change and honestly was a little flattered that Amelia was so curious about her.  
“Is it weird that I really want to touch your fin or tail? After you explained that your more shark-like skin feels different I was googling around and reading about sharks and apparently their skin is made of like, tiny teeth-like scales? To make you faster and stuff in the water.”  
“Oh what?! Teeth?!” Gura lifted her head from Amelia’s shoulder to look at her in shock, not even caring that she was basically within kissing range. Amelia didn’t seem to mind much either.  
“Yeah! Super tiny, microscopic teeth-scales! And you mentioned that it’s rougher so that fits with what I read.”  
“I guess that makes sense yeah. I always wondered why it was rougher if you rub one way than the other.” Gura flopped her tail on to her and Amelia’s lap as she spoke and ran her hand up and down it. Amelia lifted her hand to reach out and reflexively Gura’s entire tail flinched away and the detective froze.

“Sorry sorry. You didn’t actually say if I could touch it or not.” She rushed to apologize.  
“A! No it’s. I can’t remember how I hurt the fin at the end of my tail but it’s like my body does so my tail is sort of sensitive in that way. If someone just grabs it or whatever it freaks me out. It’s ok though. You can touch the fin on my back or-” Gura peeled herself off of Amelia and wiggled out of her sweater. Amelia watched the hole that had been added for Gura’s dorsal fin catch on it for a second before the tugging Gura was doing made the fabric fold her fin and pull up and over it rather easily. The detective did note there were little fluffs from the sweater on Gura’s fin after the sweater was tossed aside though. “-the ones on my arms are fine too.” Gura continued.

Amelia giggled, “You have fluff on your fin from your sweater.” she explained and Gura pouted. 

“Again? Maaann, teeth scales and soft human clothes don’t mix well.” She whined, then pointed her back right at Amelia. “Here, go wild Watson and get the fluffs off me please.” 

“Haha sure.” Amelia adjusted her position on the couch a bit and started brushing off the fuzz and started making little noises of intrigue as she ran her hands along the fin curiously.

“Wooow, it really is totally different then like, just your arm!” She commented, Gura flushed a little, feeling a tad self conscious. “And it really is rougher one way. Like downwards if you were swimming.”

“Is it weird?” Gura blurted out before she could stop herself and Amelia giggled as one of her hands slipped closer to the fin slot in Gura’s t-shirt.

“No way this is so cool! Can I touch your back?” Amelia asked excitedly and Gura flushed just a bit.

“Yeah sure. It’s really not like...too rough or anything?” She asked again as one of the blond’s hands slipped into the fin hole and she noted the texture changing and getting smoother as she felt up between Gura’s shoulder blades to the back of her neck.

“No way it’s not even that rough. It has this really cool texture. I dunno how to describe it but I actually really like how it feels and it’s really neat to feel up here by your shoulder blades where it starts to become more human-like.” Amelia explained, Gura tried not to think too hard about how this was making her feel or accidently admit how much she was enjoying this. Instead she simply responded with a warning.

“Thanks, just uh...don’t near my ribs ok? Remember my gills are there.” Her voice came out a little higher and Amelia grinned from ear to ear.

“Oh? Are you ticklish or something? Hhehehe” She teased, pulling her hands away from Gura for a moment.  
“A-um, No it’s uhhhhh…” Gura didn’t turn around. She stared at the floor, face going beat red. From behind her Amelia could see the tips of her ears go red and see the anxious thumping of her tail in her corner of her vision. Figuring the rest out for herself, Amelia smiled, cheeks turning just a little pink and sat back into her previous spot.

“I get it no worries. But thanks for letting me feel you up!” She joked and Gura turned to aim a comeback right at the blond.

“If that was you feeling me up then I feel sorry for all those Moms you say you ground pounded.” 

“Ah but I can’t show you all my moves on the first date right? What do you think I am some kind of hussy?”

“Who even uses the word Hussy anymore?!” And the two continued to tease and make easy jokes back and forth until Amelia mentioned dinner.

The shark-girl was quick to hop over to the kitchen and return with two bowls of steaming hot soup. Amelia noted that it was so absolutely full of things that it was bordering on a stew now but she was pretty vocal about her love of soup and Gura had proven to be a shockingly good cook.

A random movie was thrown on while the two ate, Amelia even going back for seconds and complimenting Gura on her cooking so many times that Gura was a little flushed.

When they were finished, bowls left on the coffee table, Amelia quickly checked the time on her phone. She could only stay for a little longer and it was surprising to the detective how horrible the idea of leaving felt. Like there was suddenly a burning pit in her stomach. She tried to ignore it by turning her attention to Gura. That was when she noticed how stiffly Gura was sitting, her tail wigging anxiously. She had the same tense air about her from when they first sat down and Amelia could almost feel how badly Gura was trying to not cling to her. 

With a small smile, Amelia reached over, interrupting something Gura was saying about the banjo she just got recently and pulled her close. The Atlantian stopped talking and instantly curled up against Amelia, an arm around her waist, and head tucked against her shoulder.

“I uh…” Gura started but trailed off.  
“Too much?” Amelia asked, loosening her grip.  
“No!” Gura said a little too fast. Then continued. “A-n-no. I just...Really like being in your arms Ame.”

Amelia felt her heart jump and her cheeks redden but she attempted to play it off.  
“I’ve been told I'm pretty comfortable hehe. Bubba and Mikki sure love sleeping on me. But no falling asleep allowed for you. I have to go soon.” The moment the last words left her mouth Amelia felt Gura’s rip on her waist tighten just a bit. The pit in her stomach grew and Amelia hated it.

“Yeah...You’ve already been here for a good few hours and you have a long trip back home. Can...Can we do this again sometime? It’s been amazing having you here. I know I’ve said it before but like, now I know for sure you really are like sunshine…” Gura trailed off again, flushed. Amelia hoped that Gura couldn’t hear her heart performing acrobatics in her chest.

“Y-yeah for sure. It might be a little hard to schedule out with everything going on and all my pets but hey, isn't anything that's worth it, a bit of work?”

“Ah, Y-yeah. Sweet cool.” Gura stammered and was instantly annoyed at herself. Her brain was buzzing like a loud speaker looping gay panicked thoughts on repeat and it didnt help that she could hear Amelia’s heart beat in the position they were in.

They stayed like that, quiet and half paying attention to the rest of whatever was playing on netflix. Both having a silent crisis over realizing how far past “haha it’s just a dump crush.” they really were. And soon enough, far too soon for either of their likings, Amelia checked her phone and sighed. 

“Damn. It’s that time. You need to unsuction yourself from me, you little lamprey.” Amelia tried to joke but both could hear the lack of mirth in her tone. Still, Gura pulled away without argument and walked Amelia to the doorway where she started the process of getting rebundled for the cold outside. It took every trick Gura had, not to start crying then and there.

When Amelia stood back up from putting on her boots, all covered in her winter gear, she forced a smile and opened her arms. Gura hugged her like a magnet snapping onto a fridge.

“I promise we’ll see each other in person soon alright shark breath?”  
“...Yeah...Sorry I’m making this into such a big deal.” Gura muttered into Amelia’s coat.  
“No you...I don’t really want to go either. It’s been really nice to see you…” Amelia squeezed the shorter girl like she was the most precious thing in the world. “...Really nice. I’m sorry I can’t stay longer.”

The two moved to finally separate when Gura, acting on impulse, placed a single small, but firm kiss to the detective’s cheek. Amelia felt her brain stop and the two stood there frozen and staring at each other. Finally, Amelia’s phone went off and snapped them out of it. She fumbled to grab the loud piece of technology out of her pocket only to see it was a reminder.

“Fuck I’m going to miss my bus!” She yelled, turning for the door. 

“Oh shit sorry go go go!!!” Gura urged, throwing the door open. 

Amelia sprinted out into the cold, yelling back. “BYE! THANKS FOR DINNER!!”

And as Gura poked her head out to watch Amelia fade into the distance she felt her eyes grow hot and sting with tears.

“TEXT ME WHEN YOU MAKE IT HOME SAFE!!!!!” She yelled back, voice breaking off at the end.

Her apartment was too empty, but her head was too full.


End file.
